Ultimate Part One
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: Part one to my story Ultimate. Read Ultimate Prologue for more details. IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!


**Part One**

It was your regular mission; help Doctor Beckett move, make contact with the locals and in twenty-four hours return to Atlantis.

P3X-777 was a desert planet; there was no water and vegetation on the surface. But underneath, well that was a different story. Underwater streams and lakes were plentiful; the locals dug huge caves to use as houses, court yards, and farms. Underground was where they lived and it was also where they grew their food. The houses were built so light still came from the surface; they were also completely invisible form wraith darts and hive ships. The truth was the people on this planet hadn't been culled for over one hundred years which meant a lot to them.

Ronon sat and watched as Carson packed the last of his medical supplies.

"Why do these people need medical assistance?" questioned Ronon.

Beckett replied, "Well many of them needed medical assistance. This was because many had fallen ill to a sickness that was similar to the Hoffan drug."

There was a knock on the door and Sheppard entered.

"Time to go," he stated.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing I'm done packing then," replied Carson with a Scottish smile.

Ronon and Sheppard helped Carson grab his medical bags and then they walked out the door. The Stargate was on the surface of this planet and was a long walk from the underground market place.

Halfway to the gate Carson stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Teyla inquired.

"We forgot one of my medical bags. It was sitting underneath my desk."

"I'll go get it. You guys meet me at the gate," said Ronon as he dropped the things he was carrying.

It was a time-consuming run back to the underground village; there underneath Carson's desk was the forgotten medical bag. Ronon picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. He then proceeded to leave the small 'hospital'.

He trudged back towards the gate and then spotted a group of wraith strolling down a hill. Ronon jumped out of their site by hiding behind a large dune. He began to stomach crawl up the sandy hill. Ronon could see four patrols of wraith. He then caught a sudden glimpse of the Stargate.

A hive ship sat beside it, wraith were flooding in and out. Ronon looked closely and saw his team; they were being 'escorted' onto the ship. Suddenly Ronon whipped around.

A single wraith held a stunner to Ronon's head. Ronon put his hand in the air to surrender. There was a sudden whack and the wraith fell over. His nose, eyes, and mouth began to leak blood.

A figure stood before Ronon, he wore the traditional robes of the indigenous. The robe covered his entire body; it was a lot like a dress. A hood covered his head and he wore a mask to cover his mouth.

"Come, you will be of no help to your friends if you get caught." Ronon was quickly surprised. This was no man, but a woman.

"Alright," Ronon agreed.

She led him away from the gate but not towards the village. It took the two about a half an hour to get to an average sized dune. They walked around it and found a small sand stone door. The mystery woman opened it and let Ronon in. They walked down five steps to an open area with lots of light. A large stream ran through the middle of the room, plants grew in large pots, and a light fixture hung from the roof. A table sat a few feet away from the stream, where four chairs surrounded it.

She waved Ronon to sit down; she then pulled off the outer part of her robe that was like a coat. This allowed Ronon to see her entire face.

She had short hair the color of gold; and long angled bangs completely covered her right eye. Her emerald green robe went to her thighs and was tide in place at her waist by a blue scarf. She also wore brown leather knee high boots.

"Look," specified Ronon, "My friends need my help."

"And you will help them, but you can't do that if you get caught by the wraith," snapped the mysterious woman.

There was a long pause.

"What's your name?" inquired Ronon.

"Kendra," she whispered.

"I have a plan to help your friends but we need to get a space ship first," alleged Kendra.

"I think I've got that covered," Ronon said with a smirk.


End file.
